The present invention relates to a novel fluid control mechanism for the transporting of fluids under pressure.
Fluids such as liquids may be forced through a system such as a liquid chromatography separation apparatus, by using high performance and high pressure pumps. In particular, reciprocating pumps are often employed for this purpose because of the very high pressures attainable therewith. In general, the action of the liquid-transferring parts of these pumps is the same, a cylindrical piston, plunger, or bucket being caused to pass back and forth in a cylinder. The device is equipped with valves for inlet and discharge of the liquid being pumped from the piston chamber. Usually a series of check valves automatically operate in a predetermined manner coordinated with the motions of the piston's or pistons' delivery of fluid.
Where a very high back pressure is encountered during fluid pumping proper check functioning is imperative. Maintenance of the check valve components must be meticulously performed in liquid chromatography systems to obtain accurate analysis of the fluids being separated. In this regard, preventive maintenance such as cleaning of mechanical components, prior filtering of the solvent, and other tasks have been the prior methods of control in a chromatography system.